The present invention relates to a photosensitive member having a novel azo pigment in its photoelectrical charge generating layer.
Photosensitive members, having an electrically conductive substrate which is coated with a resin binder having organic charge-generating material dispersed therein, are commonly employed in practical use, because of the reasons such as their low toxity, simple manufacturing process, low costs.
Typical organic charge-generating materials having been proposed are phthalocyanine, TNF, PVK, perylene derivative or the like, each of which is used together with an appropriate charge-transporting material such as a hydrazone compound, oxadiazole compound or the like.
Recently, various azo pigments used in a charge-generating layer have been proposed.
However, there has not been a report disclosing an organic photosensitive member containing an azo pigment with an N-oxide nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound in the center of its structure.